A lil bit of Rayne can't hurt
by Jaded-Zenith
Summary: A new girl in school. Another person for Jade to harass? Not really. kinda the opposite actually. Bade Cabbie and Tandre basically. Rated T for language and violence kinda. one-shots. Not like all chapters are connected. PLZ R&R!
1. New girl

_A/N: Hey! this is my first Victorious Fan fiction! _

_disclaimer: ... oh come on. if we did own the things we 'fan' fic about... it wouldn't be a fan fiction. I only own Rayne Cotton, who is me :D and Bobby owns himself _

_I guess you can say Jade is a lil OOC... probably :)_

_enjoy _

**Jade**

New girl alert! Again. But this one has something that doesn't actually make me detest her.

She's got pitch black hair and pale white skin but slivery blue eyes. The first thing that caught my attention though was the way she sneered at everyone, and then got a sweet look on her face. I think I might actually tolerate this one. Maybe.

Mr. Sikowitz, our crazy Drama teacher, crawled in from the side window.

"Okay class, before we begin our exercise, I'd like you to meet our newest student, Rayne!" He gestured towards the girl covered in royal blue and black. Like I said; I might actually be okay with this girl.

Rayne smirked and walked up to the stage, fingering her blue and black arm warmers. "Hey, well, I'm Rayne. My family and I moved here from Florida. My dad, Robert Valentine-"

"Omg! Hey! That's my last name!" Cat blurted out. Rayne raised an eyebrow and continued.

"…plays guitar in a band called 'Bleed for Joy'. We spent our time together playing music. I love to sing and act. And I guess I'm a descent artist and a creative writer." She shrugged, glancing around at the class as if she was studying everyone.

"Thank you Miss Valentine!" Sikowitz clapped.

"It's Cotton; I took on my mom's last name."

"Right." He turned to the rest of us. "Now, quickly, act like you're little kids being chased by the boogie man!"

Acting, I screamed and grabbed Beck and we both ran. Beck tripped.

"Enough! Alright, alright, settle down!" Sikowitz jumped onto the stage. "Settle down!"

Rayne sat down next to me after everyone calmed down. Then I guess we started talking and I realized that I don't hate her as much as everyone else, well, 'cept for Beck of course. And I kinda forgot about my 'tough girl' status and laughed with her.

* * *

_Thanx for reading! i hope you liked it, if you want to suggest anything just review! yay! hahaha._


	2. And her locker

_A/N: Haha. Yah. Already had this written down when I submitted the first chapter._

_Disclaimer: Still not owning anything :(_

_Let's see what Beck thinks about Rayne…_

**Beck**

The new girl's pretty cool. A little like Jade though. She showed us her decorated locker after lunch. The locker was painted in such a way that the background looked like it was peeling from the sides. Icy blue eyes with snake-like slits were surrounded by a pitch black vacuum.

"That's…interesting." I smiled slightly, feeling Jade perk a bit at my side.

"Hold on, need to make some final adjustments." Rayne brought out red paint and a brush. Then she splatter painted the background so it looked like it had been mulled or something.

"Cool, I like it." Jade smirked. The splatter though had gotten on someone else's locker too. And that someone just happened to be going to her locker.

"Hey! You got blood on my locker!" The girl's squeaky voice made me flinch a little.

"So what?" Rayne laughed. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

The girl took one look at Rayne, then Rayne's locker, then at Jade and ran for it. Fast.

"I _was_ gonna ask her for some cookies, but…I'll just steal some from my new neighbors." Rayne shrugged, picking up her stuff and walked off.

"Wow, she's strange." Cat's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, you do have her dad's last name," Jade entangled her fingers in mine. "You guys could be related.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried.

"Nothing…don't worry about it." I laughed, patting Cat on the shoulder.

"Hey, babe, let's go kay?" Jade tugged me along. "So…what do you think about the new girl?"

"Reminds me of you, but more…stealing, or something." I shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She mimicked Cat. I shook my head and we continued on our way to our last class of the day.

_A/N: :D that's Rayne for yah! or meh. Sooo…. R&R! you know you wanna!_


	3. Rayne's bird scene kinda

A/N: I was gonna post up Rayne's video profile on here first but decided this should go first.

Did I ever describe her appearance? I don't think I did. She's pale. Like Jade. And she's got pitch black hair (her Latina side) and silver blue eyes (her Irish side). Rayne is short. Like 5ft2.

:3 that basically sums it up.

Disclaimer: ...Do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. Only Rayne and her family.

"Hmmm. So we go back to Sikowitz?" Rayne asked, looking at her schedule.

"Yep, the last class is the same as our first, that's why homeroom and this period are so short." Beck explained.

"Alright then." Rayne smiled slightly. "Let's go then,"

The three walked towards Improv. Class.

"Rayne! Glad to see you're back!" The bare-footed teacher opened his arms towards him.

"Uhm…you too?" Rayne raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I want to speak with you, come here." Sikowitz beckoned her over. Rayne walked forward.

"Here at Hollywood Arts we have many traditions." He began.

"And…?"

"And, one of them is, before any student can audition for any and all school productions, you must perform t_he bird scene_ successfully." Sikowitz held up a book.

"Oh, I don't know about that tradition." Rayne frowned, taking the book.

"Why is that?" The teacher asked.

"Because, I've been raised to believe in anything I do. I don't find it right to be graded on a performance. It's all about opinion. One person may think it's amazing, but another may think it sucked." Rayne looked Sikowitz in the eyes. "But even that doesn't matter. Only the performer's opinion really does, right?"

"Oh. My. God." Tori, who was sitting in her seat, right next to them. "She…she passed the bird scene! And…didn't even perform it!"

All heads turned.

"What?" Rayne looked around. "Was it something I said?"

"Yes Rayne." Sikowitz took back the book. "The point of the tradition is to teach the student that they should believe in what they do. But you already knew that. Congratulations."

"Yay Rayne!" Cat clapped and soon the whole room erupted in applause.

"Wow," Andre went up to the girl. "You good."

Rayne smiled. "That's my daddy for ya."

"No one has ever passed the scene without actually doing it." Jade stated. "Most students get it on the 2nd try. I passed on my 1st. No one, even Sikowitz can make me believe I didn't do any scene good."

"That's my Jade." Beck laughed.

"Okay class!" Sikowitz clapped his hands and jumped on the stage. "Drive-by exercise you're all mean old people!" The room filled with jabbering.

"You kids and your music!" Robbie shouted in his best old man voice.

"Get off my lawn!" Cat screech.

"Children these days think they know everything!" Rayne used an umbrella as a crane, holding it up.

"When I was you're age…!" Tori shook her finger.

"Alright alright, enough, good, excellent!" Sikowitz waved his hands in the air as the bell rang and everyone rushed out the door.

A/N you know the drill R&R!

I made the homeroom and last period thing up. I wanted to make the first three chapters all be on the same day so shoot me :3


	4. Profile video

A/N: Rayne's profile video on :3

Disclaimer: *robotic voice* I. DO. OWN. VICTORIOUS. *normal* Just Rayne and her family.

Rayne was sitting in her family music room, with a bunch of guitars hanging on the wall behind her.

She brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes and smiled at the camera.

"Hey, my name is Rayne, pronounced rain, but spelled R-A-Y-N-E. Don't wear it out okay? Kay." She looked at the guitars on the wall, and then turned back to the camera.

"I only recently joined Hollywood Arts High so yah. This is my video profile…or is it profile video?" Rayne tilted her head a bit before shrugging it off. "Right, well, I have to tell you about myself, though I highly doubt you need to know all this, but here it goes."

She took a pause.

"My favorite color, I'm telling you this cause apparently everyone tells people their favorite color for some reason, is a tie up between Navy blue, Olive green, Lilac and Silver. Black is pretty too. I'm about 5ft 2, but I can kick your ass even if you're 8ft something." She counted off her fingers.

"I live for music and art, though I like to write little stories every now and then, and I can act." Rayne glances back again at the guitars.

"My dad is Robert Valentine, otherwise known as Bobby, you might know him, might not. And these guitars are only a small section of his collection. He's on ones that he doesn't even let me touch." She motioned behind her.

"Some of you guys who go to Hollywood Arts might know me as 'Jade's new friend' or 'clone' or something. Please…" She laughed harshly, changing her cute tone almost immediately. "I don't socially destroy, okay? So you can hold your position up high and wave it like a flag." The girl leaned into the camera with a serious face. "But your face is gonna crack if you mess with me or any of my friends."

"Anyways." Rayne's voice turned sweet again. "I'm part Puerto Rican and part Irish. Don't ask." She waved that thought away and reached down to pick up a black and blue guitar.

"Wanna hear a cover? Doesn't matter, cause I can't see you so I'mma do it anyways." She smiled and started playing. "Cauz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away, you've gone away, I can't feel you here anymore."

"Rayne? Is that you upstairs?" A female voice came from the staircase. "You better not be touching your Papi's guitars!"

"Shit, gotta run, bye!" Rayne waved at the camera, just as her mom came up the stairs.

"Oh hey! What are you doing with this?" The camera was lifted up.

"No!" Rayne's hand could be seen grabbing for the device. "Mami don't push the-"

The screen went blank.

A/N: lol. I enjoyed writing this.

Plz review. I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chapter, well, actually the whole story.

And by the way.

There's like no actual plot for this. Just, I guess, one-shots about Rayne at Hollywood Arts and the gang.

and i do not own Broken by Seether ft. Amy lee. the chorus Rayne used to cover.


	5. Survival of the hottest part 1

**A/N:** **Hey… it's kinda been a while… I was watching the newest episode 'Survival of the hottest' for the hundredth time and I was thinking how if Rayne was actually there, she would be lying on the carpet of Beck's RV, just staring at the ceiling (for some reason). Then since I was in my writing and creative mood I wanted to actually write the episode with Rayne in it! Seriously, I'm totally bored at home and had nothing to do but watch my evil sister.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, just Rayne and her father.**

**P.S. I might not have gotten the dialogue right or scenes but whatever. And I also took out some parts…some…**

No one's POV

Tori groaned and fanned herself. "I am _so_ hot."

"Ain't that the truth?" Robbie's puppet Rex check her out, she just rolled her eyes.

"How hot is it now?" Beck complained.

"Well, according to my pear pad…" Robbie brought out his huge pad. "It's…102 degrees."

"Man I hate sweating." Beck sighed.

"I know! My arm feels like warm wet _ham_." Tori commented, receiving a chuckle from both guys.

"Hey guys!" The forever bubbly Cat sat down next to Robbie. "I'm very hot but still in a good mood!"

Jade and Rayne walked over to the other side, Rayne sat in between Tori and Rex, Jade beside Beck and Tori.

"Robbie, you done with that?" Jade referred to the water in front of him.

"No." The ventriloquist held on protectively to his bottle.

"Give it to me." Jade demanded. Robbie reluctantly handed it over. As Jade drained the bottle, Tori looked at her.

"What?" Jade glared. Tori proceeded to touching her arm.

"You're not sweating!"

"I don't sweat." Jade replied flatly.

"What? Everyone sweats!" Tori frowned.

"Not Jade." Beck said.

"Jade never sweats." Robbie added as Cat and Rayne nodded in agreement. Tori went and touched Jade's face and neck area.

"Having fun there?" Jade asked.

"How can you not sweat?" Tori exclaimed.

"I don't sweat because it's gross." Jade shrugged.

"So, what are you? Cold-blooded?" Tori joked.

"Jade? Cold-blooded? What a surprise." Rex commented. The dark girl then grabbed the sunscreen that was on the table and squirted the puppet in the face.

"Ah!" It yelled. "The witch got sunscreen in my eye! Help me Rob!"

"Oh, okay…there." Robbie wiped it off as everyone stared and Rayne giggle while Jade looked satisfied.

"Aw, now my face is gonna tan unevenly." Rex sighed.

"Ugh, at least you don't have pitch black hair!" Rayne complained. "You guys don't know how hard it is, having black hair on a hot sunny day. It feels like my head can cook steaks on it right now or something." Rayne ran a hand through her long straight hair.

"You sweat right?" Tori asked her.

"Yeah." Rayne looked offended.

"But, you don't seem hot…" Tori commented.

"Oh, that's because I can like, cool myself off by, you know, thinking 'bout cold stuff like icebergs and polar bears."

"What?" Robbie asked,

"It's a psychological thing." Rayne explained. "Like, I'll still sweat but I'll feel fine in my head."

"That's so weird." Cat breathed.

"Sup amigos? Ami-girls?" Andre walked over.

"What's all that money for?" Cat asked.

"Me." Andre fanned himself with the cash he had in his hand. "I set up a kiddy pool over there, charging 5 bucks for 5 minutes."

"Nice." Rayne smiled.

"Sinjin!"Andre sat down and shouted at the boy in the pool. "You got 3 more minutes!"

"Okay!" Sinjin called back, and played in the water.

"Man, how long is this heat wave gonna last?" Beck asked **(A/N I seriously forgot who asked this. I'm just guessing Beck)**.

"They say till Tuesday." Tori groaned.

"Why would they say that!" Cat demanded as everyone looked at her.

**(A/N: the next two lines I totally forgot what happened so I'm improvising)**

"How hot is it now?" Beck asked Robbie.

"103 degrees!" Robbie sighed, everyone groaned.

"Hey, check Venas** (How the flip did they spell it. Sry I fail)**," Beck told him.

"Venas is… only 91 degrees." Robbie stated.

"Ugh, let's go to Venas!" Tori exclaimed.

"You guys wanna?" Beck asked,

"What? Blow off school?" Jade looked at him.

"I'm cool with that." Rex commented.

"No, I mean this Saturday, I can borrow my uncle's truck, hook it up to the RV and we can all head down to the beach."

There was lots of chatter as the group looked excited for their trip away from the heat.

"That beach?" Trina had walked by and over-heard. "I am so in!" Then she walked away as the group shook their heads and tried to make an excuse.

"You suck!" Rayne yelled.

"No one likes you!" Jade added.

"Hey, hey." Tori gasped. "Sinjin's face down in the kiddy pool!"

Jade leaned back to look, "Yeah." And leaned in again.

"No worries." Andre checked his phone. "He still has 2 more minutes."

Tori, Rayne and Robbie ran out of their seats towards the boy in the pool.

Tori raised his head above the water and layed him on his back.

"Maybe you should do mouth to mouth." Robbie suggested.

The girl took one look at Sinjin, "Nah, he's fine." And went back to the table.

Robbie looked at Rayne.

"Sorry, I'm not licensed." Rayne looked apologetic. "But you can do it!" and followed Tori.

~†~

Jade and Beck parked the truck and got out, they exchanged cute smiles and walked to the RV's door. As they opened it, Cat ran out.

"Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee!"

"Hurry back!" Beck called after her.

"That girl's got a bladder of a squirrel." Jade commented, Beck chuckled and went in.

"Alright, ready to hit the beach!" Beck smiled at everyone.

"Beck, this RV is so cool." Trina complimented.

"You really live here?"

"Yeah, well, parked in my parent's driveway."

"Hey, why are the windows tinted so dark?" Tori asked.

"Cause my dad bought it from a rapper." Beck explained.

"The windows are made of bullet proof glass." Jade added.

"Which rapper?" Tori asked.

"Fat biscuit."

"_The_ fat biscuit?" Tori exclaimed.

"You know I heard he's thin now!" Robbie commented.

"Yah, I think he had that stomach surgery!" Tori added.

"Aw, good for fat biscuit." Trina noted.

"I met him once." Rayne said. Everyone in the room turned to her. "When my dad took me on that year long tour, Fat Biscuit happened to perform where the band was too, so he was at the after party and my dad introduced me to him, he's a cool dude."

"Awesome!" Andre grinned.

"Hey," Tori addressed Jade.

"What?" Jade demanded.

"Does it bother you that you never sweat?"

"No."

"But, what if all that sweat just builds up and you explode?"

"I would love that." Jade Answered in a monotone voice after a short pause.

"Nice." Rayne giggled and went for the door.

"Kay, it's starting to get ho in here." Andre stated.

"Let's go!" Beck grinned and the whole group cheered. Rayne laughed and pushed down on the handle. She tried to open the door but it slammed into something hard. "Uhm…Beck?"

"Here" He tried but the door hit something again.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"The door is stuck." Beck sighed.

"What?"

"It won't open."

"Aw, some idiot parked a huge RV beside us!" Tori looked out the window.

"That's okay, why don't we just go out the backdoor?" Trina suggested.

"There is no back door." Beck sighed.

"Well, that's stupid," Trina pouted.

"Can you just try to open the door?" Tori asked.

"I can't push a 70 ton RV out of the way." Beck pointed out.

"Well, push harder!" Tori said.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Beck exclaimed. The group soon erupted in arguments.

"Hey! You guys!" Andre shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Let's not freak out okay?" Andre said.

"Dude, no one knows we're trapped in this toaster oven!" Tori complained.

"Look, Cat just went to the bathroom. She'll come back, start beck's truck, pull us out and free us." Andre explained calmly.

"Okay…" Everyone nodded and went to find a seat.

"Anyone here have a chainsaw?" Rayne asked randomly from the floor.

"What?" Robbie widened his eyes.

"No." Beck looked at Rayne. "And even if I did, I wouldn't appreciate you cutting open my house."

"Aw." If she had cat ears, they would have been pulled back. "I want one for Christmas."

~†~

"Why isn't Cat back yet?" Tori groaned.

"It's been 20 minutes!" Robbie exclaimed.

"She only weighs 90 pounds, how much pee can that girl hold?" Andre noted.

"Can you at least turn on the AC?" Trina told Beck.

"It only works when the Truck is running." Beck sighed.

"Well, go turn it on!" Trina said, not thinking.

"I can't get out!" Beck replied slowly.

"Ugh! Why did you guys invite me!"

"We didn't!"

"You invited yourself!"

"You suck." Rayne turned her head towards the girl.

"No one likes you." Jade told Trina yet again. She looked offended and didn't reply.

"Man, I need a drink." Tori sighed.

"Me too." Beck stood up.

"Where are they?" Robbie asked. **(Yes I know Tori said it but I want to include everyone)**

"In the…truck." Beck sat back down. Everyone sighed.

"Hey." Rayne said softly from the floor. "I think I see snowflakes…"

"How?" Andre asked.

The black-haired girl ignored him. She reached up and felt the air. "Aw…"

Beck rolled his eyes. "How hot is it in here now?"

"It's…" Robbie looked at Beck's wall thermometer. "105 degrees!"

Everyone groaned.

"Wait…" Tori suddenly shouted.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I just remembered…" Tori laughed. "I brought a fan! A battery powered fan!"

Everyone gasped and rushed over towards the girl.

**(Okay, sorry about this A/N but…this was probably my favorite part!)**

"Here it is!" Tori pulled out a pink fan.

"Oh no." Rayne sighed.

"What?"

"That's your fan?" Robbie asked.

"It's not big." Beck noted.

"It's an embarrassment." Jade added.

"You teased us!" Andre told Tori.

"Fine…then I guess I just won't turn it on!" She said.

"No! No!" Everyone protested.

"Now you like my tiny fan don't cha!" Tori shook it at them.

~†~

The group crowed around Tori's small fan.

"At least it turns **(Sri. I can't figure out how to spell the word Jade actually said because I fail)**…" Jade commented.

"I'm still not happy." Andre sighed.

"Penguins and snow hares." Rayne chanted, closing her eyes, ignoring the ackward glances her friends gave her.

~†~

The group continued following the fan as it rotated.

"Wait, it's slowing down…" Andre noticed.

"No, no, no, no." Everyone shook their heads.

"No!" Robbie yelled, grabbing the fan trying to make it turn. "Come on, turn, turn, turn!"

"Dude, dude, Robbie! The battery's dead, let it go! IT'S OVER!" Beck pushed Robbie over. He dragged himself to the couch and cried into the pillow.

"We at least need to find something to drink." Tori said.

"Hey." Jade suddenly called. "Hey, beck."

"Huh?" He followed her gaze.

"Your fish tank!"

"Oh, hey, you guys, I forgot about my fish tank."

"We're gonna drink fish water?" Rex commented.

"Beats dying of thirst." Andre stated.

"How long has it been since you cleaned it?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

"You're supposed to clean it?" Beck looked surprised, everyone groaned.

"We can't drink dirty fish water…" Robbie said in a matter-of-factly tone.

**(Love this part too 3 hehe)**

"Wait…" Tori said suddenly. "Trina?"

Her sister popped her head up to look at her. "Huh?"

"Why was your _head_ in your_ bag_?" Tori demanded.

"It's…cool…in there." Trina tried to cover up something.

"…I heard you swallow." Tori narrowed her eyes. "Give me to beg."

"No." Trina clutched onto it.

"Give me the bag!" Tori launched at Trina.

"No!" Trina screamed and the siblings fought for the bag/

"Whoa, anyone got a video camera?" Rayne commented as the sisters rolled onto the carpet.

Tori managed to get the bag away from Trina, looked in and pulled out a water bottle. "She has water!"

Everyone gasped and ran over.

**A/N: eh. I'mma continue this later.**

**again. i DO NOT own Victorious, only Rayne and her dad.**


	6. Author's note

**A/N: I know this is not a real chapter. I hate it when other stories have this and I'm sorry to you people who wanted one. I know how you feel. **

**I've already got Part 2 in my head so don't worry, it's coming up soon.**

**You don't have to read this. Unless your Anon. Thank you :)**

**†**

**Hey Anon. I read your review and wanted to thank you. But of course, I couldn't reply because you had left it anonymous.**

**I really appreciate you giving me those tips and everything :) **

**-I kinda realized she was nearly perfect. But trust me, I based her off of me and I am **_**far**_** beyond perfect. My weaknesses are her's. I guess I just haven't written anything showing them. I'd love to try and have her show some of them but I just don't have a situation in my head for her to do so. But the next chapter will be in her point of view, again, trust me, Rayne is not perfect.**

**I did a Character sheet, or whatever you want to call it, on my profile page. It's under **_**My current OC's**_**. I would love it if you'd read it and tell me what you think, and maybe give me some suggestions on how to show her flaws.**

**About the bird scene, I wanted to do something different. But, yeah, I know it was strange, or something, for her to pass without actually doing it. But again, it's different, right?**

**If Jade is very clingy; Tori's impatient and Cat's overly loud, then I guess Rayne's impulsive. Like I said earlier, I'd love some suggestions on how to show that.**

**I apologize for the 'silvery' description. I did realize that I might have used it a lot. I sometimes forget what I wrote the past chapters and is either too lazy (most of the time) or without it (the chapters). I'm trying my best to stop…**

**-I am not the world's best speller, or thinker in some cases. I seriously had **_**no**_** idea how to spell "oscillate". And I never really understood how dictionaries could help a person spell. I couldn't even figure out the first letter. I kept thinking "allosate?" "asolate?" basically everything that started with 'a' and ended with 'sate'. I did try to use it (the dictionary), but the thing kept giving me suggestions that I knew were not it. **

**English is not my first language, even though it's my only one now. . **

**-I'm really sorry about all the A/Ns. While I was writing that chapter, I was just in an explaining mood (like right now) and didn't really want to answer any questions after words, cauz I usually hate doing that.**

**-I've always had trouble with beginnings and endings. If I have a scene in my head, I just want to write that down, not including how everything got there and got out. I'm trying to work on that habit.**

**I never really intended for this to be one-shots. In reality, I don't know what this is, some chapters are, well, chapters that go together, and some stand alone? All I know for sure right now is that I'm improvising this whole writing things and is **_**so**_** confused.**

**-Again, thank you so much for that review. I will try my best to improve my writing, I mean: we're all amateurs, right? I know this whole thing might sound like excuses but trust me: I'm really trying to explain everything :) **


	7. Survival of the Hottest part 2

**A/N: Hey! Haha. Yeah. I'm still alive. Yay me :3**

**I've had the 2****nd**** part in my notebook for a while now, so I decided to finally post this up. This time, get ready to enter the world of Rayne ;]**

**Rayne**

Great. While the rest of us were literally _dying_, Trina had something to drink all along. I swear, I'm about to kill that girl. I've got to do something, so I don't flip out again. Let's just say my happy doctor wasn't very happy.

I left the group, yelling at Trina, to grab my bag and fish out earphones with my iPod. I quickly scrolled down the list and smiled at the song that could always soothe me. As the guitar and drums blasted into my ears, I leaned back and sighed happily. You gotta love the magic of Muse.

_SUPERMASSIVE BLACKHO-_

"Rayne!" a loud enough voice jolted me up. It was Tori, the sister of that asshole.

"What?" You can guess that I was a bit ticked as I paused my tranquilizer.

"You looked out of it, are you okay?" Tori asked, sounding sincere.

I sighed, don't you hate it when people you really don't care about are nice to you, or try to be? For me, it's like a guilty feeling that you have to be nice back. Ugh. Anyways, I hate it.

"I'm fine," I shut my iPod off and shoved it back into my bag. "Just wish we can get out of this place. I feel like cake in the oven, oh great, now I'm hungry." I sprawled across the carpet.

Tori gave me a strange look and then went to sit beside Andre.

They should really go out. That's all I'm saying.

**Robbie**

I watched as Rayne lifted her arms and reached for the air. "Bubbles," She giggled as everyone just shook their heads at her silliness, and I knew what everyone was thinking; one Cat is enough.

But then, an ear-piercing scream filled the room; in a split second, Rayne was up and diving into Beck's bed. All the blood had drained from her face and a look of pure terror was plastered on it.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked,

"There…there, b-bee! BEE!" Rayne screamed the last part. "Someone kill it! KILL IT!"

"Where?" Beck got up and walked towards where the girl had been.

"Over there," She pointed with a shaking finger.

"Oh, here's the guy," Beck said calmly, and got out a gar from who-knows-where. He caught the bee and covered it with a paper towel.

"I know girls are scared of insects, but aren't you over reacting?" Andre asked.

"NO!" Rayne clutched onto one of the pillows, squeezing it so hard I was surprised it didn't tear yet.

"Don't be afraid." Beck said, coming at her with the jar.

"F*** off! Get that AWAY FROM ME!" Rayne shrieked and pelted Beck with the pillow.

"Hey!" He frowned. "Just… say hi." Beck tried again to give the girl a look at the bee.

"Why do you hate me?" She sobbed, head in her hands.

"Dude," I said, "Are you crying?"

"Come on," Beck held the bee just a bit closer to her.

"Leave me alone!" Rayne grabbed the jar and flung it across the room; it hit the wall but did not shatter.

"It's plastic." Beck read my mind.

Rayne jumped off the bed and practically flew towards the door. She banged and kicked it several times. "Cat! CAT!"

Then the door opened.

The velvet-red haired girl stood there, surprised. "What? Rayne? What's wrong?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Rayne glomped her. "So much!"

"You're welcome?" Cat giggled just a bit confused. Rayne smiled and let go.

"What was that freak out for?" Tori asked, after we all ran out and tackled the water bottles.

"I just… can't stand bees, or wasps," Rayne nervously chewed on her nail.

"So? You didn't need to bug out like that!" Trina started shouting at her.

"You think it's my fault I have a major phobia?" The girl screamed back, a couple of people looked our way.

"Whatever girls," Andre stepped in. "The important thing is, we're out. Rayne, the bee is somewhere, not here. Trina, quit messing with the girl."

"Hey," a voice caught our attention. Three guys stood there, looking at Beck's RV. Rayne widened her eyes and smiled. "Isn't that your RV?" One of them said to the other.

"Yeah… it is," He nodded, and then addressed us, "I'm F-"

"Fat Biscuit!" Rayne squealed.

"Would you look at that, it's little Raynie!" Fat Biscuit smiled, hugging her.

"Biscuit, these are my friends, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Tori and… Trina."

The rapper grinned at us. "Whose RV is this?"

"Mine," Beck raised his hand.

"You taking care of it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Biscuit nodded.

"Remember those times we had in there?" His friend asked.

"Haha, yeah." Biscuit laughed, and then frowned. "Don't talk about it." The guy sighed. "So Raynie, how's Dad?"

"He's okay,"

"Still working?"

"Yeah, the band is starting to write some new songs." Rayne shrugged.

"Well, we're gonna leave you and your buds to it." Biscuit gave her another hug, and waved to us. "It was nice meeting you guys. Peace." He flashed the sign then he and his friends went off.

"So, what time is it?" Cat asked.

"...We have 2 more hours." Tori checked her phone. "And we've got a beach right here! Let's make the best out of it!"

We all cheered and ran towards the ocean, leaving our past imprisonment.

**A/N: So how was it?**

**I'm so sorry I missed a lot of hilarious parts, like Jade with the sweating, and Robbie with the fish water. But these things are focusing mostly on Rayne so… **

**Anyways. Like it? Hate it? Review! But please be nice :] 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So… I decided to do this because… I don't know. It was one of those times when you listen to a song and feel like it connects to someone. **

**And I had found a song for Jade, even though it was originally sung by a dude, so just imagine her voice instead…And one for Rayne. Beck is on hold, by that I mean I'm not sure if it fits him well enough. As for Tori, and Cat (the other guys aren't in the class) I haven't found a song. Yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just the ideas, Rayne and Ms. Harrison.**

**Jade's song:** **I changed a bit of its lyrics. It's Do you know by Enrique Iglesias**

**EDIT!** **Rayne's song: ****Monster by Skillet :) I only recently figured this song would totally be her. It was between this and Animal I've become… but eh **

"Alright," Ms. Harrison stepped off stage. "Let's start off this special project with…" She scanned the room.

Yesterday their music teacher had wanted the students to sing a song that connects to what they are feeling. Or better yet, the opposite and have the rest of the class guess if it is what they feel. This project, Ms. Harrison had claimed, helps the singer bring emotion to their performance, even if that emotion might be fake.

"Jade." Her eyes landed on the dark-haired girl. "What song will you be singing?"

She ignored the question and went up to the microphone, face blank, waiting for the music to start. Soon the sound of ping pongs filled the room. Jade sighed and started.

_If birds… flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak.  
Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me.  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give…_

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

_How can I love you?_

_How can I love you?_

_How can I love you?_

_How can I love you?_

_If you just don't talk to me, babe._

_It flows through my head…  
The question is he needed.  
And decide all the girl I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 2 years like I did…  
I could never see us ending like this._

_Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
is a scene that's never happened to me.  
But after this episode I don't see,  
you could never tell the next thing life could be…_

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

_Do you know…_

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?  
Do you know how it feels  
Do you know_

_Do you know_

_Do you know_

_Do you know  
Do ya?_

Jade stopped and walked off stage.

"Very nice," Ms. Harrison smiled as the class clapped. "Now, everyone, on a piece of paper write the emotion you felt and if you thought it was fake. Jade; write what you felt and if it was real. "

"You can pick who goes next." The teacher told Jade.

"Rayne." She said automatically. The girl beside her hopped up and grinned.

"I'm gonna be singing something by Skillet." Rayne stated, picking up an electric guitar on one of the chairs.

_The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it_

_So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster_

Rayne ended the song and stepped off the stage.

"Excellent." Ms. Harrison and the class applauded. "Do the same thing on the same paper, kids. And, who would you like to go next, Rayne?"

The girl thought for a moment and then smile. "Cat?"

**A/N: Hi! Yes. I got the PERFECT song for Cat and Beck. That's all I'm saying. Any suggestions on Tori? **

**eh…Okay this is random but it made me laugh. There's this group on Facebook that says: 'Punctuation is sometimes a matter of life or death, the difference between "Let's eat, Grandma!" and "Let's eat Grandma!"**

**Let's just say I LMAO'd for a full minute.**

**I do not own Victorious, Skillet or Enrique Iglesias. Though both songs are on my iPod :3**

**See that…? Right there? Just… there? Yeah. It's called a Review button.**

**Click it! Live it! Love it! **


End file.
